


it's not so bad

by cecilysmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is late. Vision won't have an injured Wanda waiting about, so he takes her to the nearest civilization.</p><p>It doesn't go quite as he expected, but all the same, it was enjoyable.</p><p>Even a synthezoid benefits from closeness, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not so bad

"Wanda, they can't make it until the morning." Vision's voice shook as when he informed her. He knew Wanda herself wasn't very worried, but Vision wouldn't have her sitting in a pool of blood until the extraction team came.

"Alright." Wanda replied nonchalantly, as expected. "Don't sound so worried, Vision."

They'd been taking out a HYDRA base. The very last one they knew about, in fact. Wanda had taken great satisfaction in taking it down. It was an easy mission, really, but Wanda had gotten herself injured. She'd fractured her ankle. She argued that it was sprained, but Vision insisted he knew better. He did. He was _not_ being paranoid because of any feelings he might have toward Wanda.

"I'm not letting you sit here in the cold." He said, waiting for her outburst.

"Vision, I'm fine. It's not broken, I told you-"

"Then try walking, Wanda. Without using your powers to fly." He commanded, crossing his arms. His face was dominated by a serious but concerned scowl.

She pushed herself up with an audible hiss. She was leaning most of her weight on her right leg, the good one. "Fine, fine. We'll fly to wherever." They were in the Czech Republic, not too far from Prague. On foot, it would take hours and hours to find anyplace, but they could fly.

"No." Vision asserted. "You are exhausted. I'll carry you."

"I'm not-" -yawn- "exhausted." She protested. Vision could see the dark circles under her eyes beneath her smudged, faded makeup. 

"If we're at a high altitude and you fall asleep and plummet to the ground, I will kill you myself, if you survive." This was a very un-Vision thing to say, so Wanda seemed to get that he was serious. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll be dead weight, Vision." She muttered, letting him pick her up. He held her like a baby, and Wanda curled up by his chest. "Dead weight." Her voice was slurred with tiredness. She'd be asleep within moments.

Vision flew. Above the hillsides and treetops, stopping to walk only when Wanda seemed disturbed in her sleep. She looked so serene, despite her haggard appearance. There was a peaceful look on her face, framed by artfully messy hair. Her hands were looped loosely around his neck. 

He finally came across a small village. It was about two a.m. now. He gently awoke Wanda. 

"Wanda." He whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Wake up, Wanda."

She blinked. "Wha'?" She seemed to realized where she was. "Ah, oh. Hi. Where are we going?"

"I found a village." He explained. "I was thinking perhaps we could visit a motel of some sort."

"Do we have money?" Wanda asked, worrying at her bottom lip.

"We always do, thanks to Stark." Vision reminded her, pulling a credit card seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hmm." She grunted, about to fall back asleep.

"Wake up." He hissed. "How will it look if I walk in holding an unconcious young woman?"

She made a noncommintal noise. "Am I that appealing?" She asked groggily.

"Yes." The word was barely said aloud, Vision almost didn't hear himself say it.

So they came across a dingy motel in this tiny town. Wanda was sure they didn't let people in at this hour, but apparently this motel did. There was no language barrier; Vision could speak any language and this language was very similar to Sokovian. The receptionist seemed a little spooked, however. A tall red man carrying a bloody, exhausted girl. Wanda could see how one might see it.

When they arrived, Wanda was outraged. 

"You didn't choose a room with a bed for yourself!" She cried, already collapsed on the only double bed in the room.

"I don't require sleep." He informed her. It seemed logical. Wanda would sleep; Vision would watch over them.

"Don't you ever get tired?" She inquired, kcking off one boot and untying the other with slow movements.

"No." He replied. "Here, let me help you." He said. "Hand me your knife." When she did, he cut open her boot, which wouldn't have otherwise come off, her ankle was so swollen. "See, Wanda? Very broken."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. "Thanks for carrying me all that way." She said suddenly, looking up at him. 

"It was nothing." He dismissed her praise. "We should really wrap your ankle with something."

Wanda pulled the bloodred shawl off her shoulders. "Here." He nodded, gaze lingering a few moments too long. He quickly wrapped her ankle, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Wanda stood up one one leg, using the bed to help her balance. She was wearing a black dress like she usually did, and this one was designed to be practical. She turned around. "Unzip me." She commanded.

"What?" Vision said, caught off guard.

She scoffed. "This thing is great for combat, pretty comfortable. But I'm exhausted and everything hurts and it's full of dry blood, so unzip me."

He gulped. "Alright." He said, hesitantly pulling down the zipper on the night black dress. She pulled it over her head with ease, leaving only a deep red bra and underwear. She crawled awkwardly under the covers, trying not to move her leg too much.

Vision sat on the floor beside the bed. He was bored. He never got bored. It was an unpleasant feeling.

He wasn't sure how much time passed when Wanda said, "I can't sleep."

"Can I help in any way?" He inquired immediately. Something was surely wrong if she couldn't sleep in such a state of exhasution?

She thought for a moment. "Come here."

"What do you mean, Wanda?" He asked confusedly. 

"Come. Under the covers. On the bed. With me." She said slowly. 

He frowned. "Why?"

She sat up with a wince. "Do you not want to?" Her voice was tinged with hurt.

"No, no." He assured her, because he wanted nothing more. "But would you be comfortable?"

"Yes, that's why I asked." She replied, patting the empty space beside her. He hesitantly obliged. "You're so warm." She murmured contently.

"I can regulate my body heat." He explained. He lay on his side so he could see her.

"Sounds nice." She suddenly inched toward him. Now, Wanda was curled against his chest. Her hair tickled his chin. Vision slowly wrapped his arm around her; she pressed up closer to him. Soon, Wanda had fallen fast asleep

Vision wasn't bored anymore.

He hadn't realized how much he wanted this until it was right in front of him.

Not more than two hours later, Wanda began to move. Her face was a mask of distress. 

"Wanda, wake up." He whispered in her ear, using his free hand to stroke her hair.

"Thank you." She mumbled, not fully awake but no longer asleep. She tilted her head up and looked at him with curious eyes. She pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, and went back to sleeping. 

She didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Yeah, the trackers say they're here." Natasha confirmed. She and Pietro were te extraction team; it would've been Clint but PIetro was fiercely protective of his baby sister and no one had the heart to tell him off.

They barged into the dinky motel and threw open the door. Natasha almost cooed at the sight: Wanda curled up against Vision, with Vision cradling her.

Pietro was less happy, especially when he saw Wanda's black dress in a pile on the floor.

"Wake up!" He shouted angrily.

Wanda blinked and closed her eyes again. 

"Shh." Vision shushed them. He carefully lifted her up, trying not to disturb her. He swiped one of the sheets and wrapped it around her.

"Give her to me." Pietro hissed, grabbing his sister.

"Hgggnnn." Wanda made a groaning noise, hanging onto Vision.

"Just leave it, kid." Natasha advised Pietro.

Wanda never slept alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> not edited at all and also it's pretty late so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
